The Battle for Rhen Var
by Hegemon33594
Summary: The Rebel Alliance has won their first major victory over the Empire, and they have struck at a small Imperial Outpost on an ice planet called Rhen Var. But Luke Skywalker, Princess Leai and Han Solo were not there. This is the story of the little man, t
1. Sithspawn

"Sithspawn, it's cold."

"You're telling me, I hope they were wrong about this place. Fighting stormies in the cold isn't my idea of fun."

"Obviously you weren't at Hoth."

"I thought we lost there?"

"Yah but…"

"Cut the chatter! If you want to sit around and talk like old ladies go find an Imperial garrison and turn yourselves in. You can chat as long as you want in prison."

The two troopers standing guard immediately stopped talking. But they continued to shiver. The man in charge, Sergeant Kyle Duyron pulled his macrobinoculars out and surveyed the plain in front of him. The rebels had established an outpost on Rhen Var after taking the small Imperial base there. The battle had been fierce but the alliance troopers had been victorious in the end. Most of the battalion had then been called off planet to support efforts in other parts of the war. The few troopers left were constantly on guard, fearing that the Imperials would return in force to take back their base. Those fears seemed to be well founded as Duyron had just discovered.

"Sithspawn! It's Hoth all over again!" he cursed to himself, then to the two troopers behind him, "Go tell the Colonel, we got walkers!"

"Shit!" one of the troopers yelled as they ran off for the building they'd converted into an HQ. They ran inside and into the chamber that served as the Colonel's office. The guards tried to stop them but the two sentries rushed through.

"Sir!" the first said after entering the office. The two sentries snapped to attention and saluted.

Colonel Garth Cly'sky, a Bothan, returned the salute and replied, "What soldier? I noticed that you entered without my guard's permission, so what's so important?"

"Sir! Imperial walkers are approaching!" the second reported.

"What? That's not possible we would have…shit that must be the report I haven't gotten too, damm those Duros and their inferior filing system! Sithspawn, the fleets at least three days away, can we hold out that long?"

One of the sentries began to answer but a look from Cly'sky stopped him.

"That was a rhetorical question soldier, you two go rally the troops and get to your stations."

The two sentries left the room and hurried to go wake up their fellow troopers. Cly'sky on the other hand remained in his office, and went to the long range comm station. If the Imperials thought they'd surprised the Rebel garrison they may not have already begun jamming their communications. He activated the system and…got a signal.

"Finally!" Cly'sky muttered, "Something's going my way!" then into the comm. unit he said, "Alliance fleet, this is Rhen Var outpost, we are under attack, I repeat we are under attack. We request immediate…."

Cly'sky lost the signal, _Well that's that,_ Cly'sky thought, _if the fleet got the message, they'll be here in three days, if not, well we'll hold out as long as we can._

…

The two sentries, Privates Skel Jeains and Karth Quell, headed for the barracks so they could wake up the soldiers.

"Get up! Imperials are attacking the base! Come on GET UP!" Quell yelled as he came into the building. Most of the troopers were already awake but some, especially those who had had the night shift, were asleep. Quell and Jeains walked around the large barracks room and shook those who were asleep awake, but where ever they went soldiers began to jump up and grab their gear. Troopers always slept with their DH-17 Blaster Rifles under one arm, but the more specialized soldiers had to get their weapons from the arsenal. Once they'd alerted the barracks Jeains and Quell headed back to their squad on the outer wall. Already gunners were manning the turrents they'd set up on the wall and within the courtyard and troopers were taking up their defensive positions. Sergeant Duyron was waiting behind the low wall when the sentries arrived.

"I see you told the Colonel," he said quietly.

"And woke up the whole base too," Jeains said equally quietly.

"Boy, if we live through this I'll have to give you a medal for your bravery in waking sleeping troopers!" Duyron replied sarcastically.

The squad fell silent for a long time. They watched as the AT-AT's gradually got larger and their AT-ST escorts began to appear. They watched as the two Alliance combat land speeders flew off to engage the enemy in the plains. The six troopers, two vanguards, and the sniper of 1st squad sat silently at their post waiting, just waiting to be killed. For as they saw it they were doomed, if the Empire was sending two AT-ATs to the field there had to be thousands of troopers. The Rebel base had only two hundred soldiers to protect the base. As they mused their fate Duyron's comlink crackled.

"1st squad a replacement squad is being sent to your position, you are to take up a defensive position in the ice caves, confirm."

"Roger that, 1st squad is moving out." Duyron replied just as the replacement squad came forward.

"Have fun," the new squad's leader muttered, "that's where I just came from, the whole north end is flooded, but they're not doing anything, it's like they're waiting for something."

"Sithspawn, we'll go get them then!"

To be continued…


	2. Flanking Manuvers

"When we get the signal we'll charge through the cave and attack the rebels from behind," Corporal Fleary said.

"Or that's what our orders say anyway," his companion replied with a smile.

"That's right, last chance to get away before you commit high treason," a new voiced chimed in, this one though commanded respect, this was the voice of an officer, this was the voice who's accompanying face was the perfect example of an Imperial. With his strong jaw, and sleeked back black hair, Captain James Chriton would have made who ever beheld him be proud of the fact they were imperial citizens, if he wasn't wearing his standard issue Stromtrooper helmet. But though Chriton was the spitting image of an imperial officer and faithfully served the empire he had his doubts. His father had remembered the Old Republic and told him stories of the time. How Jedi, were not exactly a common occurrence, they had been known of and respected. The elder Chriton had also told him of the atrocities the Empire had commited. At the time though Chriton had ignored his father and out of spite Chriton had gone to the Imperial Acadamy to become a pilot. It soon became apparent, though, that Chriton had no talent for piloting and had been sent to the Stormtrooper program instead. This was something that Chriton excelled at. He quickly rose through the trooper hierarchy by showing his skill in combat, and was decorated numerous times. But he wasn't satisfied, during his entire career Chriton witnessed what his father had warned him about, the purges, the brutal way slaves were treated, the greed, the hate, and Chriton had resolved he would find a way to end it. And so when he was given command of a Stormtrooper company he began to find others like him and transfer them into his company and eventually had created a sizeable force of rebel sympathetic Stormtroopers. Now all he had to do was find a way to get to the Alliance without getting his men killed in the process. He'd finally found a way and now all he had to do was wait.

His orders were to ensure that he wasn't discovered and then to attack the Rebels from within once the frontal assault began. Chriton had already allowed a rebel scout to find him, now all he had to do was wait until a rebel trooper squad arrived. At which point he would surrender himself, his men, and their equipment to the Alliance. If all went well he'd get an audience with the person in charge, preferably _before_ the frontal assault arrived and killed everyone there.

But things hardly ever went as planned.

…

Standing at the entrance to the ice caves 1st squad prepared to enter.

"Ok this should be pretty routine; we move in and snipe off as many of the enemy troopers as possible. Then we head to where ever they came from and get the rest from behind," Duyron said quietly to his troopers.

"But didn't the scout reports say that there was a whole company of them out there, sir?" one of the younger soldiers asked.

"Then you'll just have to move silently and shoot fast won't you?" Duyron replied quickly.

"Alright, lets move in!" Duyron commanded.

First squad began to move into the ice caves, trying to make as little noise as possible as they move through the tunnel.

To Be Continued…


End file.
